


We Have Questions

by KROWRIM



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Questions, Shyness, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Yoshizawa spends time with the Phantom Girls while Ren is out with the guys. Que the awkward relationship questions as Yoshizawa reflects on her relationship.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	We Have Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning

To say life has been strange these last few months would be a understatement. Since defeating both Yaldabaoth and Maruki this returning the world as it was and should be, the Phantom Thieves had found life to be oddly boring. Especially after Ren went back home at the end of his probation. He called in every once and a while to check in on everyone so they at least knew he was doing good. He came down to visit whenever he could and they would all meet up and talk about life or just spend time together.

While he did enjoy spending time with his friends, he did prioritize his girlfriend first. He would try his best to attend her meets to cheer her on. Sumire appreciated it greatly since it calmed any nerves she might have. After, they would go on a date or cuddle back at LeBlanc. Course Ren found all of Futaba's bugs in his room so they would have more privacy. During one of his visits Ryuji had suggested a Boy Day and thus took him, Yusuke, and Morgana away to god knows where. In retaliation Ann declared a Girls Day which would be spent doing whatever they wanted. By that I mean they went Makoto's place since it started to rain unexpectedly.

"No, all I'm saying is it's weird that even now, Morgana still hits on you." Futaba commented as she continued to type on her computer.

Ann rolled her eyes as she put the finishing touches on Maloto's nails.

"You got to appreciate his deduction though. Besides, don't you and Yusuke have a date this weekend? I figured you would want to talk about that." Makoto stated while reaching for her glass careful not to mess up the newly finished paint job.

Ann lifted herself up next to Futaba and nudged her.

"Yeah, what's up with this? A date? Our little hacker is growing up so fast."

Sumire smiled at the sight while she and Haru waited for their nails to dry. Suddenly Futaba turned to her blushing.

"Why are you guys bugging me so much? Why don't you ask Sumire about her and Ren? They've been dating the longest." She argued.

Sumire suddenly found herself with a red face as all eyes were now on her. It was true, it had been a little over 9 months since they started dating though due to the distance, it had felt much longer. She was now in her second year with Futaba while Ren was in his third with Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke.

"That's right. How are things with you and Ren?" Haru asked.

Well Futaba successfully directed all the attention onto her.

"Things have been good. Me and Senpai call every night when we're not busy. He was actually at my last meet." She explained.

Makoto and Ann laughed.

"What?" Sumire asked.

Makoto just shook her head.

"It's still amazing how you call him Senpai even though you two are dating." Ann stated.

Sumire never thought about it that way. It was true that they were very close now but she still felt like he was still her mentor in a lot of things. Dating was once such thing. This was her first relationship after all while Ren has dated before. He never forced her to do anything and he would only lead when she had no idea what to do. He was truly a gentleman.

"So, anything you can tell us about him?" Ann asked with a mischievous grin.

Sumire looked around the room only to realize that everyone had their curiosity peaked. Even Makoto.

"What would you like to know?"

Several questions flooded everyone's head at once. Makoto was the first to speak up.

"What kind of dates does he take you on? He seems like someone who always tries to impress."

Sumire gave it some thought. It was true, every time Ren impresses her or catches her off guard. Even now this far in to the relationship he came up with amazing ideas.

"Well, for our first date he took me to the Aquarium and convinced me to watch the Sea Loin and the Dolphin show. The last date we went on a few days ago was to Destiny Land where he somehow managed to rent out the entire park for the night. He does strive to impress but the best dates are the ones where we stay inside and do nothing." She said recalling all the amazing dates he had taken her on.

The girls looked very impressed and even a little bit surprised. They knew Ren made a bunch of money during his thief days but just how much did he have left? He rented an entire amusement park. It was now Haru's turn.

"Is he awkward when it comes to flirting. I recall the times he would talk to a shadow and he said some, rather odd things." She asked.

Immediately Sumire remembered the time he tried to cheer her up after some girl in her class called her a stuck up bitch. His response was "You may be a bitch but you are my bitch." It took him a split second before he realized what he had just said and immediately started to apologize frantically while Sumire just laughed at his expense. It was true that he was quite smooth when it came to wooing her. He did always seem to know what to say even if he messes it up. Her favorite was when the two of them were in his room after a celebration dinner following her meet where she placed second. She had commented on the cute Jack Frost plushie he had. His response?

"Yeah it's pretty neat but I can't cuddle it like I do you so i think you win."

It wasn't romantic, it wasn't smooth, it was funny and it was Ren. It was him. It made her laugh. It earned a kiss.

"Yeah he can be pretty cheesy and a little cliche but there are a lot of times he catches me off guard and says something that always makes me blush." She confessed.

"Like right now?" Ann asked.

Sumire suddenly realized the heat in her cheeks before snapping out of it.

"W-whatever. Next question?"

Futaba was next.

"What turns him on?"

Everyone in the room was caught off guard by the question. So much so that Sumire was no longer the only one blushing. Futaba just laughed her evil laugh.

"I mean, it's obvious the two of you had done the deed since Ren took out all my bugs and Morgana stays with me when he kicks him out." She observed.

Sumire recalled Ren looking around the room and climbing on his selfs and chair. She even caught him on the beams once which worried her. She didn't know he was looking for bugs. That being said she was now extremely thankful that he had done so because she had said some very embarrassing things and of course, there was that other thing previously mentioned. Ren and her had gotten intimate about two months back after a especially romantic date to celebrate her placing first in an important meet. They ended up back at LeBlanc where he served her his famous coffee and they casually began to flirt with each other for fun before it turned serious. Sumire could still feel his breath on her neck but quickly shook those thoughts from her mind.

"I don't know how to answer that." She confessed.

"But you don't deny it?"

Sumire shook her head while Futaba hummed in success. Makoto scolded her for asking such a indecent question before Ann asked one of her own.

"Regarding the future, have you guys thought about marriage or kids? Like starting a family or what you'll do once you graduate?"

Sumire was delightfully surprised at the question. She would've thought Haru would be the one to ask something like or even Makoto. In truth, it had come up once or twice during the 9 months they had been together. Ren knew he was going to go to Tokyo University and Sumire was determined to do so as well but she also had her dream she wished to accomplish. Ren knew this better than anyone. She doesn't what brought it up, but they were at the dinner enjoying lunch when they started talking about what was going to happen once they both graduated college. It was actually Ren who told her that he wouldn't mind having a kid but only after Sumire achieved her goal. In truth, it had moved her to tears.

She knew Ren's home life was a bit of a situation. It had came up one night when she asked about his parents. She immediately regretted the decision when she saw the look on his face. He explained that his father had cheated on his mom and left her for "some blonde bimbo" right before she discovered she was pregnant with Ren. She raised him on her own and never remarried but Ren despised his father.

"He can rot in hell for all I care. Vincent can just die."

He stated that for the longest time he never wanted kids since he felt like he would be a terrible father but that day he said something that almost brought her to tears.

"If it's with you, after we get married and you become a world famous gymnast, then I think I would want a kid. Be the best damn kid in the world with two badass parents don't you think?"

Sumire was never one to think about that stuff. She was focused on her dream for so long she never thought about what came next. That all changed when she met Ren.

"We talked about it. Of course if we have a child we would wait until after we get married. He also said he wanted to wait until I achieve my dream." She said proudly.

Ann swooned over the answer like a school girl, though technically she was still in school and she is in fact a girl. Even Makoto seemed impressed at the answer.

"Ew. Kids." Futaba said mocking a gag noise earning yet another lecture from Makoto.

Haru stood up and walked to the kitchen to refill the drinks while the others continued to ask Sumire questions about her and Ren. She kept smiling but she never got asked the one question she was hoping for.

Was Ren a good boyfriend?

To answer, yes. He was the best. She knew this from the very bottom of her heart. He would always surprise her with gifts that always caught her off guard. His words were kind and sincere even if he didn't realize it. He made an effort to support her at every meet he could and never let her loose focus of her dream. He was always someone she could rant to over the phone and there was once an instance where, on one particularly bad night, that Ren had hopped on the last train to Tokyo just to be with her. She also knew that he had a much darker side to him. One he didn't like her seeing. He wasn't a bad person, he was dealt a bad hand of cards and sometimes it showed unintentionally.

One of those times was when he was talking about his father. Another was when he told her about having to move back to Inaba and feeling so isolated. He never allowed her to worry but that only made her worry more. One time he was on the phone with her she had hear something that she didn't think she should have. They were just talking about their day when she heard something like a door slamming. Ren left his phone on his bed with Morgana as he went to check it out. She had heard yelling and screaming even something shatter. Morgana must've caught on because he had hung up for him leaving Sumire stunned. When she asked about it Ren just shurgged it off.

She remembered meeting his mom for the first time when she attended a meet only one stop away from Inaba. She had visited Ren before his mom came home and introduced herself. She saw how close the two were but after Ren left his mom had gotten on her knees and began to apologize to her.

"It's all my fault. Ren didn't deserve any of it. If I was just stronger then I could've helped. Please, please forgive me." She begged.

Sumire was caught off guard just as Ren returned and quickly tried to calm his mom down. It took a bit but Ren returnes from her room and apologized. He revealed that after his father abandoned them his mom broke down and turned to drinking to ease the pain. When he was arrested she had a wake up call and tried to stop though she still relapsed here and there. Sumire decided to stay the night with him and the next day she headed home with a new revolution. She had wondered how Ren could stay so strong despite everything that had happened to him.

She found herself back in the present where she continued to answer the onslaught of questions with a smile.  
\---------  
Meanwhile at LeBlanc, the boys were lounging around as a old samurai movie played on the new TV Ren had bought. Ryuji was munching chips while Yusuke was drawing on his sketch pad and Morgana slept on the foot of Ren's bed. Ryuji turned around to look at the fluffy haired boy who was staring at his ceiling.

"Hey Ren?"

"Hm?"

"You and Yoshizawa had been together for a while right?"

"Hm."

"You two done the deed?"

"Hm."

"Cool."

Ryuji turned back to the TV while Ren was lost in his own world. He thought about his younger girlfriend and smiled.

"Hmmm."

She was his anchor to reality. Even after all he had faced, all he had dealt with, she was always the light at the end of the tunnel. Her dreams and goals were admirable and the fact that she stuck to them was something he loved about her. The fact that she made him feel like he can be him around her was something that he would always cherish. She knew his faults and his past but still loved him despite it all. She was the one who made him feel alive. He swore that he would do everything and anything for her. He was determined to keep that promise. Always and forever.


End file.
